The present invention is directed to a tool for rotating a conventional, medication bottle that is to coupled to a IV infusion bag. These medication bottles typically contain antibiotic. The mouth of the bottle, after having been opened by breaking its seal, must be screwed onto a conventional, IV, infusion bag containing sugar water, whereby the medication in the bottle drips down into the infusion bag, and mixes with the sugar water. The thus-mixed medicated water is then delivered to the patient's blood via intravenous insertion, as is well-known.
The problem with the conventional medication bottles is that it is very difficult to screw them onto the infusion bag, owing to the circular cross section of the bottles and to the smooth, outer surfaces of these bottles. At present, a nurse must rotate the bottle by hand, which is not only difficult, but also, ofttimes, painful for her, because of the high coefficient of friction between the bottle and the threaded opening of the infusion bag into which the bottle is screwed.